


Not so Secret

by NocturnalAzura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Teen Romance, They're over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAzura/pseuds/NocturnalAzura
Summary: Yahaba and Kyoutani think they're a little more secretive than they really are.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Not so Secret

It’s Yahaba’s third year of high school, and he’s officially the captain of the volleyball team when it happens. The looks, the looks from the second and first years that are full of judgment. He remembers those looks, they’re the same looks he used to give his former senpais. They’re specifically the looks that scream “Just fucking date already.” and he never thought he’d be on the receiving end of those looks. He really never thought that those looks would be directed at him and Kyoutani. He doesn’t even understand how they can give them those kinds of looks, they’re a setter and his ace, of course they're close. 

“Why the fuck is Kunimi staring at us?” growled Kyoutani as he stretched before practice. 

“Why do you care what Kunimi does?” Yahaba says as he pushes Kyoutani into a deeper stretch.

“Because it’s annoying and now Kindaichi is staring too.” He snarled. “What are you two staring at?!” Kindaichi instantly looked away while Kunimi rolled his eyes and went back to stretching.

“Do you have to be so mean to them?” questioned Watari shaking his head. 

“They should learn to mind their own business.” 

“Shut up and leave the second years alone. Time to switch.”

With a soft growl Kyoutani switched places with Yahaba and began to press down on his back easing him into a deep stretch. Grimacing as some of the first years look over at them Kyoutani suddenly forces Yahaba down as he yells at the first and second years.

“What the hell are you idiots looking at? Focus on stretching dammit!”

“Guys keep stretching we have to start in five minutes!” Yahaba calls looking up. “And don’t just shove me down like that, prick.” Yahaba suddenly sits up with enough force to get Kyoutani’s hands off his back. Huffing, he sits down next to Yahaba and stretches out more on his own. The constant looks from their teammates is unnerving now, like they know something Yahaba doesn’t.

“Don’t start bickering, I don’t feel like running practice while you two fight, and who cares what they’re doing as long as they keep stretching.” 

“I can run practice and keep him in line and you know it.”

“I don’t need to be kept in line.” snapped Kyoutani. 

“Yeah sure you don’t. You gained the name Mad Dog by being such a fucking sweetheart.” Yahaba mocked which earned him a harsh glare from Kyoutani and a small laugh from Watari. With a clap of his hands he was standing up and officially started practice. 

Practice went on without any further incidents and soon the team was changing in the club room. Once again Yahaba felt eyes on him, slowly lifting his gaze he caught Kunimi and Kindaichi staring at him as they mumbled to one another. Lifting a brow he turned his head fully towards the pair. 

“What’s up you guys need something?” 

Without replying Kunimi simply snorted and turned to face his bag while Kindaichi flushed slightly and spun around towards his own. Shaking his head at the odd behavior of his younger teammates he continued to change. Once he finished he settled on a bench to mess with his phone while he waited for the team to leave. Finally the only two left were he and Watari who waited for Yahaba to lock up before they set off towards the school gates. 

“Practice went well, that first year will make a good libero with a little more training don’t you think?” Questioned Watari 

“Yeah he has a lot of potential, the new setter is pretty good too.” Yahaba hummed with a nod.

“So do you wanna grab some food or something? I’m kind of starving.”

“Sorry man I can’t today. I have some stuff to take care of, maybe another day?”

“Yeah sounds good. Well I’ll see you at morning practice.” Waving they split ways at the gate. 

Walking down the street Yahaba shoved his hands in his pockets enjoying the silence of his walk home. Before he knew it someone else fell into step with him not making a sound. Choosing not to acknowledge the person he kept his gaze forward until a hand was gently pulling his hand from his pocket and lacing their fingers. Smiling Yahaba finally looked over only to be greeted by Kyoutani’s soft glare. 

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting forever and it’s cold.” Kyoutani mumbles, squeezing Yahaba’s hand lightly. 

“Sorry I had to wait for everyone else to leave so I could lock up. And it’s really not that cold you big baby.” 

“Whatever yes it is. We’re going to my place right?”

“Yeah, and then you're coming over tomorrow and spending the weekend.”

Kyoutani nodded in agreement as they walked to the small convenience store down the street to grab a snack before heading towards Kyoutani’s home. Each grabbed a small bag of chips and drink, Kyoutani pulled out his wallet and paid for their things and before Yahaba could even complain he was being dragged out of the store while Kyoutani carried the small bag. Linking their hands again, Kyoutani pulled them through the streets towards his apartment. Once they get to the friend door Kyoutani is releasing his hand and unlocking the door and throwing his shoes and jacket in the closet and holding the door open for Yahaba to do the same. Grabbing their school bags, and snacks they headed towards the back of the apartment where Kyoutani’s bedroom was located.

“Is your mom home?” questioned Yahaba dropping his bag on the floor and flopping down on the bed. 

“Not yet she’s at work till 7:30 tonight. So we have some time, why?”

“Just checking, I didn’t want to be rude by not saying anything if she was home.”

“You're a liar.” Growled Kyoutani as he climbed onto the bed to hover over Yahaba. 

“I am not.”

“Yes you fucking are. Say what you really want.”

“You know what I want.” Grinned Yahaba. 

“I can’t fucking read your mind princess now tell me what you want.”

“I hate when you call me princess. Now shut up.” Yahaba groaned as he wrapped a hand around the back of Kyoutani’s neck and pulled him down. 

“You fucking love it, now say you want it.” 

“Fine, I want to mess around before she comes home. Now come on Kentarou give me what I want.” Whines Yahaba as he claws at Kyoutani’s shoulders.

“See was that so hard princess.” whispered Kyoutani before gently pressing their lips together and groaning into the kiss. 

Letting their lips fall into perfect sync Kyoutani tangles a hand in Yahaba’s hair and pulls hard enough to elicit a gasp. He takes this as his chance to deepen the kiss and he of course receives a moan when their tongues tangle together. Suddenly he’s being flipped over onto his back with Yahaba settling on his lap with heavy lidded eyes. Gently he tangled his hand in Yahaba’s hair again to pull him into a sweet kiss. Without thinking he pulls away and is sitting up just enough to tug off his own shirt while Yahaba does the same before he collapses back down rubbing his hands up and down Yahaba’s thighs. 

“God I love you without a shirt on.” Mumbles Yahaba before reconnecting their lips only for Kyoutani to pull away again.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Hey try not to leave too many marks. I think the team is suspicious.” Yahaba nods, beginning to gently grind their hips together with a lazy smile. 

“Mmmm fine, I’ll try but why would they be suspicious?” Yahana say’s with a soft moan as Kyoutani’s hands rub up and down his sides gently.

“Mmm their suspicious because it looks like a fucking cat attacked my back.” groans Kyoutani as he begins to pull Yahaba into a faster rhythm.

“Fuck Kenta.” Yahaba groans, throwing his head back. “Like you can talk, I looked like a fucking leopard for a week with all the bite marks you left last time.”

“Can’t help it, no one knows you’re mine so I gotta mark you up so people know you have someone and you look fucking great marked up.”

Groaning again Yahaba slows his pace down to grin at Kyoutani with heavy lidded eyes. His usual light brown eyes are almost entirely black from lust, Kyoutani’s are no better. Letting out a soft growl Kyoutani grabs Yahaba’s hips and flips them over once again and settles between his legs before diving back down for a kiss that has far too much tongue for either of their liking. Pulling apart again the rest of their clothes are discarded and Kyoutani is reaching into his bedside table and suddenly everything slowly becomes a blur of soft moans and skin. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t tear up my back. Jesus Shigeru.” Kyoutani said, as he rolled his sore shoulders. 

“It was a half assed agreement. Couldn’t help myself, we don’t get to be completely alone like this all the time, I gotta take advantage. Plus you don’t usually give into me that easily so I really had to take advantage especially when I can tell you’re not going to be super rough with me.”

“I’ve never been to rough with you have I?” 

“Mmm no you’re always perfect, my perfect Mad Dog.” Yahaba pauses to kiss him softly before continuing. “But sometimes you’re just a little sweeter with me and I like taking advantage of those moments.”

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing draws them out of their little bubble. Quickly and quietly they’re both redressing and making sure they both look presentable before emerging from the room. Walking out into the living room they find Kyoutani’s mom unpacking bags of takeout in the kitchen. Kyoutani softly clears his throat to gain her attention.

“Hey boys! I brought home dinner. You’re staying right Shigeru?” Chirps Kyoutani-san.

“Of course. I love eating dinner over here with you guys.” smiles Yahaba. 

“Good, I love having you, and we both know how Kentarou feels about you being here.” She says gently poking her son in the side as she giggles.

“Yes mom we all know I like having him around. Are we eating now or later?”

“We can do now, also Shigeru honey, I know Kentarou is spending the weekend at your place but you’re welcome to stay the night here. I know you two have a lot of studying to do.” 

“I don’t want to intrude.” he mumbles as they take their seats at the table and begin dispersing the food. 

“Sweetheart you could never intrude here. If Ken wants you to stay then you’re more than welcome to stay.”

“You already know I like when you stay over.” Kyoutani grumbles through a mouth full of food.

“Gross, don’t talk with food in your mouth. I guess I’ll stay. I don’t think my mom will care.” 

Kyoutani softly snarls at him before continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Kyoutani-san simply stares at her son and sighs before taking a sip of her drink. Yahaba laughs quietly at her minor disdain. 

“You shouldn’t eat like a starving animal.” She grimaces. “Especially not in front of your boyfriend.”

“I’ve seen Shigeru laugh so hard water came out of his nose, I don’t think my eating is a problem.” This remark immediately earns him a balled up napkin to the side of the head, which earns Yahaba a soft growl. 

“Stop it. I know you two are teenage boys but you don’t have to act your age at the table.”

They both mumbled soft sorry's before finishing their dinner and retreating back to Kyoutani’s bedroom. Yahaba typed out a quick message to his mom letting her know that he was spending the night here, while Kyoutani grabbed his bag to start his homework. Once he received the go ahead message from his mom he grabbed his bag and plopped down on the bed next to Kyoutani and pulled out his own homework. The two fell into a perfect silence as they worked on their individual homework assignments. 

“You’re doing that wrong.” Chirps Yahaba.

“Shut up, no I’m not. Finish your own homework.” Grumbles Kyoutani

“I did finish, and now I’m bored and you’re still doing it wrong.” 

“Shigeru, stop it. Let me do it on my own first. Go shower and then you can show me how to do it.”

“Ugh fine, give me clothes.”

“You know where everything is grab what you want so I can finish this.”

“Fine, whatever.” Getting up, Yahaba immediately heads over towards the set of draws against the wall and starts rifling through the drawers before pulling out a simple shirt and set of boxers before heading to the bathroom to shower. When he reentered from the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel he found Kyoutani spread out on the with his own set of clothes picked out for after his own shower. Peaking an eye open, Kyoutani lets out a soft snort.

“You look fucking stupid with your hair wet.”

“That’s rude to say to your boyfriend who’s about to sleep in your bed with you.”

“Never said I didn’t like it. Move, I wanna shower so we can watch a movie before bed.”

Huffing Yahaba steps out of the way and sits on the edge of the bed to continue drying off his hair. Once finished he tosses his towel onto the chair in the corner and lays back on the bed to wait for Kyoutani. He’s switching through his social media accounts when Kyoutani comes back in and grabs his laptop before he settles down at the head of the bed and kicking at Yahaba who is sprawled out across the other end.

“Come up here fucker. You can’t watch a movie from down there.”

“You know you don’t always have to be a prick. You could just ask me to sit next to you. Dickwad.”

Kyoutani just rolls his eyes and pats the spot next to him and waits for Yahaba to crawl up the bed and settle under the covers next to him. Once a movie is selected he scotches the laptop down a little and wraps an arm around Yahaba to pull him into his chest. Yahaba laughs softly and shuffles around until he finds a comfortable position to lay with his head on his chest. They’re thirty minutes into the movie when Yahaba starts to slowly fall asleep, but is suddenly fully awake when Kyoutani shifts to pause the movie and looks down at him. 

“You’re falling asleep on me.”

“Mmm yeah? I always sleep on you when we sleep together.” Yahaba mumbles. 

“Want me to turn the movie off?”

“No you were watching it.”

“Yeah but you’re literally falling asleep and we just started it. I could sleep.”

“Mmm I guess we can turn it off and watch it this weekend if that's what you want.” 

“We can sleep, we have practice in the morning anyway.” whispered Kyoutani placing a soft kiss into Yahaba’s hair. 

Softly nodding his head, Yahaba sits up long enough for Kyoutani to turn the laptop off and flick off the lamp on the bedside table. Once Kyoutani settled back down into bed he opened his arms for Yahaba to once again curl into him with his head on his chest. Yahaba gently pressed his face into Kyoutani’s chest breathing in the soft scent of clean skin and laundry detergent and something that was distinctly Kyoutani. 

“Hey, Kenta, can I ask you something.” Kyoutani simply hums in response as he runs his fingers through Yahaba’s hair. 

“I know we said we didn’t want everyone to know but what if we told the team?”

“You wanna tell the team we’re dating?”

“Yeah kind of. It’s just I kind of hate that we can’t hold hands or kiss or just be a couple in front of them. Plus the way they keep looking at us, it’s the same way we used to look at Iwaizumi and Oikawa.”

“I guess, but they weren't dating.”

“The team doesn’t know we’re dating, so they think we’re just like them and while I really admire them I don’t want us to be labeled as another couple that danced around each other like idiots for years.”

“Fine, then we can tell the team tomorrow.”

“Wait seriously?” questioned Yahaba bolting up into a sitting position to stare down at Kyoutani. “I don’t want to pressure you, it’s fine if you want to say no.” 

“Nah it’s fine, I don’t really mind, the team already knows I’m bi and that you’re gay so it’s not like one of us is coming out. Plus I’m pretty sure that fucker Watari thinks we’re fucking anyway.”

“What? No way. He would have told me.” 

“Every time we change after we do it he gives us weird looks, makes me want to beat his face in some days.”

“Bull shit, he doesn’t know shit just like the rest of the team. Watch when we tell them tomorrow they’ll all be surprised when we say we’re dating and have been for months.”

“Whatever you say princess. Now lay back down so we can go to sleep.” 

“Fine, good night Kenta.” 

“Night Shigeru.” mumbled Kyoutani kissing the top of Yahaba’s head. 

“Love you.” came Yahaba’s quiet whisper.

“Mhmm”

“Say it back fuck face.”

“Love you too.”

With a happy sigh Yahaba pressed his face further into Kyoutani’s chest listening to his steady heart beat. Kyoutani’s breathing slowly evened out as he fell asleep, and the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest lulled Yahaba into peaceful deep sleep. The sound of Kyoutani’s bedroom door opening gently stirs Yahaba from his sleep. 

“Boys? Shouldn’t you be up already? You guys have to leave in a few minutes I thought you were up. Kentarou!” yelled Kyoutani’s mom.

The sound of his boyfriends name immediately jolts Yahaba out of his sleep just as Kyoutani is bolting upright throwing Yahaba off of him. 

“What! What’s wrong?” Kyoutani asks in a slight panic.

“You two are going to be late for school and I can’t drive you so you have to get up now.”

“Shit, Yahaba, we forgot to set an alarm to get up.”

“Shut up I know I’m up” Growls Yahaba as he rubs at his eyes. “Thank you Kyoutani-san, we’ll leave in just a minute.” he mumbles as he shoves Kyoutani out of bed and starts to dress in yesterday's uniform as Kyoutani does the same. Kyoutani-san is throwing a protein bar at each of them as they sprint out of the door tugging on their jackets. 

“Can’t believe you forgot to set a fucking alarm.”

“I forgot? What about you Mr. Responsible Captain? Shouldn’t you have set your own alarm.”

“Shut the fuck up before I punch you.” Yahaba growls as he shove half his protein bar in his mouth. “ I can’t fucking believe we’re late, I’m never fucking late, well the teams going to know we’re together now.”

“Shut up and keep running we were telling them anyway so who fucking cares.”

“I didn’t want to tell them by showing up late together because we overslept you asshole.”

“We’re late and when I fucking take of my shirt they’ll definitely know. My back is fucking covered in scratch marks and you might have a few hickies.”

“I swear to god I’m going to kill you Kentarou.” Yahaba growls just as Kyoutani gives him a small displeased snarl. They run for another five before the school gates come into view. They pick up their speed as the club room and all of their teammates standing around outside of it come into view. “Fucking shit. Of course they all show up on time this time.”

Stopping in front of the others breathing hard, Yahaba holds the key out for Watari to unlock the door as he drops his head and pants. Kyoutani is no better, panting with his head against the wall. Looking up he sees Watari’s smug all knowing smile and Yahaba simply throws up a middle finger before gesturing for him to unlock the door. 

“You two okay? Did you guys run all the way here?” Questions Watari with a laugh.

“Yeah forgot to set an alarm and woke up late, we’re here now so shut up.” answers Yahaba as he straightens himself out. Watari raises an eyebrow but unlocks the door and steps into the club room as the rest of the team follows after him, glancing at Yahaba and Kyoutani. Kyoutani shrugs as he passes Yahaba and enters the room closely followed by Yahaba. Turning to face his bag Yahaba begins to change into his gym clothes ignoring the chatter of his younger teammates which seems pretty easy. That is until he hears whistles cut through the club room and he turns his head to see what's happening, only to find Kyoutani has taken his shirt off.

“Jesus Mad Dog it looks like you were attacked.” smirks Kunimi. Yahaba who normally has an extreme amount of confidence suddenly feels his face heating up and he once again spins around to face his bag. He hears Kyoutani let out a small growl but he makes no other move to snap at the second year. 

“Yeah, Yahaba you should really trim your nails once in a while.” Snorts Watari. Suddenly Yahaba’s entire face is burning red and taking a chance and glancing over to Kyoutani he can see the tips of his ears also turning a bright red color. 

“Don’t know what you guys are talking about.” Yahaba mumbles out digging through his bag some more. 

“Oh my god, cut the crap you two we know you’ve been fucking since the beginning of the year. You two check the other one out constantly, and now this?”

“We’re not just fucking we’re dating. We’ve been together for 8 months.” Yahaba says turning to face the team once his face is close to a normal color. Kyoutani huffs and turns around nodding, staring at the floor.

“ I told you! Pay up Kunimi!” Yells Watari.

“Dammit, I didn’t think they’d own up to it.” Kunimi grunts grabbing his wallet and shoving money into Watari’s hand. 

“You guys knew?” Yahaba says, blinking owlishly at his team.

“I fucking told you Watari knew something.”

“ Of course we knew you guys are only so good at hiding it. You two come in looking like you were attacked by animals, and I don’t think you guys realize how often you guys touch. I mean you guys almost always have some part of your bodies touching. And don’t try to pull the setter and ace card.” mused Watari.

“So you guys have known almost the entire time and said nothing? What the hell Watari we’re friends.”

“Yeah and my friend didn’t tell me he was dating Mad Dog. “

“I didn’t want everyone to know. We only told our parents.” Mumbled Kyoutani. “It’s been so simple since it’s just been the two of us, I hate everyone asking questions and shit so I didn’t want everyone to know.”

“Hey man it’s your relationship, We’ll try not to ask too many questions.” Smiled Watari, shifting his gaze from Kyoutani to Yahaba, “Well at least we won't ask you, we can just ask out captain here when you’re not around.”

“That’s fine, you can ask Yahaba whatever you want, just leave me out of it.”

“So you guys don’t care? That we’re dating?” Yahaba asked as he looked at his team. He received a simple chorus of no’s and whatever's. 

“So I guess we don’t have to hide anything at all anymore right Kenta?” A small snort come from somewhere else in the room at the shortening of Kentarou.

“No naha not doing that. We’re not doing the cutesy nickname shit in front of everybody. I can deal with first names here and there but that’s itl Got it?”

“Whatever fuck face, everybody stop standing around we have to start practice like ten minutes ago. Got it!”

Turning back to his bag he goes back to changing into his practice gear, once he’s done changing he glances over at Kyoutani who is just standing up from tying his shoes. He gently knocks their shoulders together with a fond smile. 

“Fuck it one time come here.” murmurs Kyoutani as he pulls Yahaba into him for a quick kiss. The small club room is once again filled with whistling. Pulling apart Kyoutani throws up a middle finger. “Practice now!” he growls out.

Yahaba simply smiles at his hot headed boyfriend and nods at his team to get out of the club room. He follows his team out and to the gym to start practice and he can’t help but smile as he starts to stretch sitting between Kyoutani and Watari. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like there's not enough Kyoutani/Yahaba stuff out there. But any way if anyone is interest I started a twitter account @NocturnalAzura I'll be posting updates and maybe some teasers of future works there so feel free to follow!


End file.
